FFVII: Initiation
by Mandilla Rexx
Summary: This is my dramatic record of what happened the two years before FFVII: AC. NOTE: I dont usually write serious stuff. But I'm pretty damn good at it! [KadajOC] R&R please!
1. Phase 1

**_Final Fantasy VII: Initiation_**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. Maybe a few fan characters here and there, but… nothing especially useful.

* * *

**Mother… don't… **

**Let me be…**

**Just a memory…**

He opened his eyes for the first time to see a barren field, blood splattered over it. He flexed his fingers, and a tingle went up his arm…

Who… am I…?

Another man, beside him, stirred and groaned as he lifted himself slowly off the earth. His hair was lengthy and silver colored, his eyes cat-like and green. Another man followed suit, sitting up. His hair was the same color as the first man's, only short with a little curl where the locks met.

Who are _they_…?

"I…" he said, opening his mouth for the first time.

The other two only looked in calm, silent, curiosity at each other, then he.

**You will be Kadaj.**

"Who's that?!" he asked angrily, looking about. He saw neither of the other two men speak…

**They will be Yazoo and Loz.**

The other men looked up, confused. "Who…?" the longhaired one asked aloud, gently.

"He is Kadaj?" the shorthaired one asked, confused. He pointed to the first man.

"I... am Yazoo?" the longhaired one questioned again.

"Who… are…?" Kadaj asked, unable to figure out how to phrase his questions.

**You will do my bidding.**

"But who the hell are _you_?!" Kadaj shouted at the sky, his eyebrows crumpling.

**I am what used to be. You…**

**Are my Remnants.**

"Remnants…?" Loz inquired.

**You wish to know?**

**Very well…**

**Listen closely, children, and I will tell you of Mother…**

"Mother?"

_**Jenova…**_

* * *

R&R!!! Flames will be ignored. 


	2. Phase 2

**AN**: Hey guys… R&R!!! I've got a mild case of writer's block, and I've probably got strep… but that doesn't stop me from writing a dramatic chapter! It's kind of choppy, but once I've figured out the kinks, it'll be AWESOME!

**Disclaimer**: I own Alice, and the Medium.

* * *

"Loz, are you crying again?" Yazoo taunted innocently.

"NO!" Loz said forcefully, even though tears were forming in his eyes.

Kadaj ignored his brothers, focusing on the man who would become Sephiroth's medium, whom they had decided to channel back to earth.

Not even a half a year had passed since that humiliating battle… yet; Sephiroth had manifested three Remnants, as he had told them, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj.

Kadaj had suggested they bring back their brother Sephiroth, and if that were successful, then Mother would be reincarnated as well.

* * *

The man was becoming suspicious, more or less. The Remnants had noticed a change in his sleep patterns and eating habits, and had decided on abducting him while he was still in good health. A sick or dying man would not make a good Sephiroth.

"What the hell?!" the man yelled, his eyes wide with fear.

"Come, my friend," Kadaj encouraged, "your nightmare will end as Brother returns."

The man slipped into unconsciousness as Yazoo sedated him.

The hard part would be taking Sephiroth's spirit and transferring it to this man.

* * *

"YES!!!" Kadaj roared triumphantly as the man's hair lengthened and turned silver. His body became burly, his jaw more angular; all of Sephiroth's features etched into this medium.

Sephiroth sat up slowly, adjusting to the gravity of the earth and the weight of a body. He spoke to none of his Remnants; only staring at this hideout that had once been part of the Ancient City.

Immediately, the Remnants could sense someone reading their thoughts, processing their feelings.

"Remember, you are only my will," Sephiroth reminded them callously, glaring at each of them to test reactions. His tone of voice taunted them, tantalizing their souls. "You are only what used to be, my little Remnants."

Kadaj felt his anger rising, for he felt this man was certainly different from him and his brothers.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth continued, sighing a bit, "you'd rather I refer to you as 'tei-kun'?"**1**

Kadaj stayed silent.

"Very well, Tei-kun. Now, my other brothers; aren't _you_ happy to see me?"

Yazoo and Loz froze, knowing they were stepping on hot coals just answering his question.

Yazoo answered for them.

"I cannot stay we're thrilled, but to know you are back with us is good enough."

"Good. Let's go complete our family reunion, shall we?" he grinned deviously. "I think Kadaj had the right idea finding a medium for me; why not find another for our Mother?"

The three Remnants nodded.

"Well then, let's start a game; whoever finds a better medium wins." Sephiroth laughed at his suggestion. "Ready… Go!"

* * *

**1 Tei-kun means 'little brother' in Japanese. I had a hard time finding it, so be proud:P**

Next Chapter: Surprise appearances! WOO!

**Please review!**


	3. Phase 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kadaj… would I be writing about his imaginary experiences with another woman? I think not. I only own OC's.

**AN: **Well… here comes Alice… 'Hope no one ends up hating me…:prays::

* * *

The whir of his motorcycle drowned out Kadaj's foul language directed at Sephiroth. What the hell could he do to find such a medium as Sephiroth had ordered?

He and his brothers had split up to search Edge, in hope that an agent would be found for Mother.

Currently, Kadaj had been riding around the outskirts of Edge, with no luck. Not a hint to who they were looking for…

Just then, a woman skulked from out of the alley and waved Kadaj over.

"Hey, y'mind giving me a lift, sweetheart?" she asked enticingly after he had stopped the bike. Kadaj raised his eyebrows.

"Where are you heading, first of all?" he asked reluctantly.

"Oh, just a little ways from here," she informed him, her smile pure.

"Hop on." Maybe she could be a medium… if so…

"Not so fast, hon," she said as they picked up speed. Taking out a whip, she proceeded to choke Kadaj, but to her chagrin, was unsuccessful.

Kadaj whipped out his double katana and swung at the blonde woman, who whisked her whip with the same vigor. They both fell from the bike, which sped on a couple yards before stopping.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, as she stood again.

"You're Sephiroth, aren't you?" she asked coolly, snapping her whip again. "I was told if I found a man with silver hair to kill him on sight. But…" she chuckled, "I find it very boring to kill people on the spot. Why not lead them on a bit, hmm?"

"Sorry to let you down, _hon_," he said sarcastically, "but I'm not Sephiroth. Sephiroth's elsewhere on business."

The dame looked taken aback. "You're…?"

"Kadaj, _sweetheart_. _You'll_ help me now, won't you?"

With that, Kadaj jammed a needle filled with sedatives into her side and thrust them into her body. She sank onto the ground in disbelief, and slumped in his arms as she lost consciousness.

With that, he rode back to the rendezvous point to await his brothers, the woman slung across his lap.

* * *

Yazoo flung a clipboard over to Sephiroth, who was currently watching their catch sleep.

"So her name's Alice?" Sephiroth asked as he read her profile. "What a catch, Kadaj… you found another one of us; one of my dear Copies. I wonder why she didn't try to attend the Reunion?"

"Apparently she had the mind capacity of a SOLDIER," Yazoo stated, glancing at Alice. "She wasn't pulled as heavily towards it as the others."

"Set up the lab. We're starting as soon as we can," Sephiroth instructed.

**

* * *

Woo! Alice's serious debut! R&R and tell me what you honestly thought! It's kind of short, I know, I know...**


	4. Phase 4

**Disclaimer**: One can only wish to own such beautiful things like FF: AC. ::sigh::

**AN**: Lessee…

First, thanks to 'var' for that little snippet of info… "tei-kun" was not the correct term for "little brother", but "otouto" is…. I'll be using that from now on. And to 'var', he's merely being sarcastic and cruel. As always.

To Key: Hell yeah, Alice can fight! This is a bit different from the DJW Alice, though.

* * *

Sephiroth snapped his head towards Alice's direction as she began to stir, her eyelids fluttering. Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj were scattered around the residence, apparently either sleeping or eating. He prowled over to his captive, noting anything out of ordinary. He had, for the last couple hours, watched her sleep.

Each brother had a shift where they would keep track of Alice, who apparently had an overdose of the sedative, thanks to Kadaj. So far, she hadn't made any major movements.

Yazoo and Kadaj sauntered into the cell, Kadaj slurping noisily on some ramen. Sephiroth tried to ignore this growing annoyance, until he finally turned and slapped the noodles out of Kadaj's grasp. The container fell to the floor, and broke into several pieces.

"Ah!" Alice gasped, her eyes flying open.

"Idiot! Look what you've done!" Sephiroth hissed at the crestfallen Kadaj.

As Alice's breathing finally steadied, she glared at Kadaj.

"You…" she stormed, standing up, grabbing for her whip.

All she snatched was the air. She changed her glare over to Sephiroth, and ran at him. In a fury, she grabbed his shirt, and demanded, "Where'd you put my things, bastard?!"

Sephiroth glowered back coldly, and seized her wrists. Alice cried out in pain as he forced her to the floor. Sephiroth subsequently kicked her until she lay on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Do not question me, woman," he instructed frostily. "You may have the power of Jenova within your veins, but that gives you no such equality to me. Understood?"

Alice sat up weakly and nodded.

"Good. Alice, you are not to leave this room unless instructed for the time being. If you are instructed, one of them," Sephiroth continued, gesturing to Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, who had just joined them, "will accompany you. If your behavior improves and we feel we can trust you, you may wander around by yourself."

Alice nodded again.

"Yazoo, pick her up. Lying on the ground is such a pitiful statement about your persona."

Sephiroth turned abruptly and left the cell, leaving the Remnants with Alice.

Waiting for him to be far away enough so he couldn't hear her speak, Alice finally turned towards her only company.

"Who was he?" Alice asked her gaze unhappy. Yazoo helped her off the floor, and much to her vexation, her legs were weaker than she thought. He sat her down on the sofa once again.

"That," Kadaj answered, flipping the hair from his face, "was the man you were after. Sephiroth."

Alice drew in a sharp breath, her eyes wide.

"What the hell does he want from me?!" she shouted, slamming her fists on the couch. "And what about you?! You… you just take his orders like—"

"He's our big brother," Loz explained.

"ALL of ours," Yazoo added meaningfully. "He was the first SOLDIER; Mother's first child on this planet."

"But… what're you?" Alice inquired.

"All we are… are his Remnants."

**

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Took forever… god. It sucks to not know what to write about! R&R! Flamers, just stop reading the story.**


	5. Phase 5

**AN**: Well… no one's told me Alice is a Mary Sue yet… good sign! Thanks for the reviews, too.

**Disclaimer**: There are many things I wish I owned. But I don't.

* * *

"It's horrible to know the truth, isn't it?" Sephiroth asked, tilting his head towards Alice. "Especially when you can only hope it's just a lie. But, nonetheless, you and I must contend with the truth."

Alice avoided Sephiroth's painful gaze. Bruises had formed on her wrists and on her side from her foolish attempt to defy him.

"Yet, we can use this dreadful truth to our advantage," he continued. "You've been informed about Mother, correct?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you're here—because of Mother," Sephiroth concluded. "Actually, FOR Mother. You have a duty to serve to her; after all, she saved your life."

"What kind of duty?" Alice asked warily.

"Bringing Mother back." Sephiroth's eyes flashed with cunning. "We _need_ you, Alice, to bring Mother back to this earth. How else can we rid of the thing that detests us?"

"Wait—how the hell am I going to bring her back?" Alice snapped.

"You'll be a medium," Sephiroth said simply.

"You're going to use my body to bring back Mother?!" Alice shouted in disbelief, standing up abruptly.

"Correct."

"What about _me_?!"

"What about you?" Sephiroth retorted coolly. "I never said your consciousness would disappear. You and Mother will become one—YOU will be Mother."

Alice's body shook as she sat again. Sephiroth gulped down the rest of his tea, and banged the cup down on the coffee table.

"It's not as if you have any say in this, you know," Sephiroth grinned maliciously. "All your cooperation will help in is the use of fewer sedatives."

Alice stayed silent, gripping the padding on her seat.

"Why don't you freshen up before our first treatment?" Sephiroth suggested, standing. "You have an hour, Alice."

With that, he stalked out of the room, where the three Remnants were standing anxiously.

"You're not going to let her consciousness leave her, are you?" Kadaj asked earnestly.

"That kind of weakness is not of my will, Otouto," Sephiroth snapped. "I suggest forgetting her, and focusing on Mother's revival. Or do you have secret attachments to that girl?"

Kadaj turned a bit pale. "No! She's just… I'm only thinking about Jenova. Wouldn't it be better for us if Mother had a consciousness like hers? That way we wouldn't have to convince—"

"Mother needs no convincing, Kadaj," Yazoo interrupted, giving his little brother a hard look. "She'll accept us either way."

Loz began to sniffle a bit. "But… Alice would make a nice Mother, wouldn't she?" he asked emotionally.

"I agree," Kadaj seconded him eagerly.

"… I suppose," Yazoo said leisurely as he stretched a bit.

"Fine. You three are nothing but a bunch of emotionally weak bastards," Sephiroth abused as he continued out of the room. "set up the fucking lab and let's get this over with."

**

* * *

Next time: Alice gets "treated"! Woo! I'm having a great time, how 'bout you? Reviews feed our poor bishies at the Bishonen Mental Health Clinic!**


	6. Phase 6

**AN**: Sorry, again. I'm so slow, but I'm back! It's kind of switching between POV's, so... yeah. Don't get too confused. ::wink::

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything except Alice. And the sedatives.

* * *

Alice's whole body began to shake harder as Yazoo and Loz strapped her arms and feet to the slab of granite.

This was it.

Sephiroth and Kadaj were in the corner, preparing the Jenova cells in syringes and such.

Sephiroth abruptly turned with a needle in hand, smirking in triumph.

"Don't be afraid to die, Alice," he whispered, as he drew close, "for you won't; you'll _begin_ to live… right… NOW."

Alice gasped for breath as the Jenova cells entered her system, invading her genetic coding, bit by bit.

Everything seemed blue.

* * *

Kadaj looked away, unable to watch this transformation. A bit longer and Mother would return, Sephiroth reminded him repetitively.

Sephiroth held his hand out for another full syringe, bringing Kadaj back to reality. Before handing him another, Kadaj lifted one to his face to inspect it.

There was energy of some sort flowing in these cells, pulsing within. These were what they were injecting into this woman…?

Alice moaned as another needle was inserted in her vein, gasping for breath. She shuddered as Sephiroth wiped another spot on her other arm with antiseptic, grinning all the while.

"Mother, I can't wait till I see you," he murmured, his eyes widening in excitement. "We'll finally be together, and rid ourselves of this evil world… oh, Mother…"

"No…" Alice breathed. Sephiroth rested his head on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Mother, we chose a wonderful vehicle for you, didn't we? Aren't you proud?"

Her hands formed fists as she strained against her shackles, and began to scream as loud as her vocal cords would let her.

"Mother, don't make her suffer more than she has to; she's your daughter, remember…"

Alice continued to shriek, the cries mingling with sobs as she choked on tears. Sephiroth backed away from his subject, his eyebrows furrowed.

SLAP.

"STOP IT!" he bellowed, trying to drown out her screeching. "SHUT UP! Stop yelling! Stop it!"

He himself was now in bit frantic, striking Alice in an attempt to silence her.

"BROTHER!" Yazoo interjected. "You mustn't be so harsh! You'll kill Mother's medium if you do!"

"Shut up, Remnant!"

Alice continued her harried cries.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sephiroth roared, raising his hand to strike once more, when suddenly a small hand grabbed it.

Alice quieted herself, and glared at the silver-haired man in front of her. The straps were broken on one side, letting Alice lean out towards Sephiroth.

"Watch yourself, Sephiroth," she warned coldly. "You know not to whom you speak."

The four men stood in silence, the Remnants out of horror for this woman, and Sephiroth out of bewilderment.

"Mother…?" he uttered, trying to speak.

Alice's face broke into a sly smile. "Yes, my dear, dear son, I'm here."

"Take the damn things off her!" Sephiroth ordered after a silence. Loz and Kadaj obeyed as Yazoo swept away the fragments of needles. The ties fell away and the Jenova-possessed Alice wrapped her slim arms around Sephiroth, who in turn descend to the ground in silence as the embrace was returned.

**

* * *

Well… that was interesting, no?**

**I had fun, how 'bout you? Reviews, please! It makes Kadaj want to put up with fanfics and OC pairings even longer if he knows people will like them. Hehe. Right 'Daj?**

**Kadaj: I suppose so. Cookies now?**

**Good boy! Here's a cookie.**


	7. Phase 7

AN : OHEMGEE. Imma back after all this time!

* * *

The torture continued. 

Everyday, Alice was injected with the cells, creating their mother within her; she was now barely herself.

The Jenova episodes happened more and more and it began to scare Kadaj, who now had concluded that Alice was indeed more than a friend.

He…

Loved…

Her.

"KADAJJ!" Sephiroth bellowed from downstairs, where Alice was being held.

"Yes, brother?" he asked, quite timidly for the Remnant he was.

"Do you trust her?"

"What?"

"Do you trust Mother's medium?"

"Yes… but why?"

"I've decided that Jenova controls her just enough to let her roam around the area. She should be safer around here now that no one will look for her. They all think she's dead."

"Who thinks she's dead?" Kadaj asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Her parents. Her friends. Even Shinra thinks she's died."

Kadaj could hear no more. They had sacrificed a woman's entire life, her entire family for their own mother's benefit?

* * *

Sephiroth waited until his little brother stormed out of the room, upset over Alice's lost life.

He had a plan.

Since Alice was not reacting well, and Jenova, after hundreds of injections, was still not in control, he decided a different method should be used.

"Oh, Mother, soon we shall be together, and Alice will be no more..."

* * *

Alice quivered as Sephiroth drew near.

"I've decided your body cannot hold another's soul. You won't last long, will you?" he murmured. "This is why I've decided... You shall carry Jenova."

"Carry her? Wha--?"

Alice came to the realization of what he had meant as Sephiroth brought out needles filled with different liquids...

* * *

**Ooooh.**

**What shall happen?! **

**Iunno.**

**You tell me.**


End file.
